Heart Attack
by Lovez Desire
Summary: You make me glow, and though I have to over up, I will let it show. a Rosie (PPP) & Cordelia (MonteCarlo) One Shot. Cordelia's personality bit changed. Delena/Demena/Semi/Gomato/Lovez or however you want to call it. Selena/Demi


**Heart Attack **

**_(One Shot)_**

_"Who cares? Is not like I will marry them or something"_ I say taking out my phone from my pocket

**-You're really beautiful, anybody would be lucky to have you (: -** I smile and roll my eyes as I block the mobile again.

_"No Cordelia, but still. They mean it, you shouldn't do that, it's mean"_ I quirk my eyebrow and shake my head. I'm not in the mood for talks about what should I do and what should I not.

"Whatever lets go buy a juice" I walk down the hall and listen her loud sigh from behind me.

I know she's right, I know I shouldn't do this but I can't help it. Besides, this is part of my new me. You know what they say, if you don't want your heart to be broken, pretend you don't have one. It's not like this people is being honest. And if they are, it isn't that important. I bet that whenever they see a presentable girl on the website they ask them for their Skype. So that means I'm not the only one and that is kind of a relief and kind of something that makes me angry.

_"Do you even remember the last one you talked with?" _

Ashley asks as I pick my apple juice off the bar.

_"Thank you"_ I hand the money to the waitress and turn on my heels.

_"Uhh yeah something Scott"_

_"Something Scott!? Please tell me you're joking" _

_"Look Ash, since Stephen broke me down into pieces I decide I was going to be a bitch now on. Which actually, I'm not doing. I don't want to get hurt and I'm not hurting this people. They don't even know me, just a few sweet words and they are satisfied"_ I sip on my juice and she relaxes her body over the chair

_"Alright Cordelia. Just don't come up to me when you fall for one of them"_ I nod and smile. What she doesn't know is that it's too late for her to say that.

* * *

**- Maybe we could hang out someday - **

I pick up the remote control and put on TNT I love this channel; I love movies.

**- Yeah, maybe -** I throw the cell phone on the couch and lift my feet putting them over the small table in front of me

**- Are you busy later today? -**

I look at the hour and notice it's just three in the afternoon.

**- Not really, why? -** King Kong starts playing as I pull on a lost feather off my black sweatpants

**- Maybe I can come over? -** I bit my lip and scroll up and down.

I'm alone at home. Well, kind of.

It's not my home. My aunt asked me to stay over while she goes to Mexico to visit her mother. She won't be here until weekend, which leaves me with three more days of me doing whatever I want.

**- Sure, I'll see you in two hours -** This bitch is crazy if he thinks I'm losing King Kong for him . . .

* * *

I push myself off the couch and walk upstairs to the bathroom.

I watch myself closer in the mirror and notice I'm not even near presentable.

I'm on black sweatpants, a white see through tank top and a pair of black and white converse. Well, who cares?

The bell rings and I walk downstairs not really in a hurry

_"Hey there"_ he says with a seductive smirk on his face as I let him come in

_"Hello Mike"_ I sit down again on the couch and change the channel to Studio

_"So...how you doing?"_ He asks pretending to yawn as he pulls his arm behind and place it over the head of the couch. Ugh too antiquated.

_"I'm fine thanks. Want to watch a movie, or what you want to do?" _

_"Whatever you want is fine for me"_ I nod and turn the volume higher.

We are halfway through the movie when I start to fee his hand walking down my arm. Ugh this bitch. Who the heck dares to don't let a girl watch Mean Girls?

_"So, is your home alone for the rest of the night?"_ He whispers close my ear and I roll my eyes without him to notice. I smirk and turn my head to the side. Wanna play? Then let's play

I stuck out my tongue and trail the top slightly over his neck

_"Yeaaah" _I whisper back and I feel him shiver. I snort out a laugh and push off the couch

_"I need to take bath so I kind of need you to leave Mike"_ I say with no emotion in my voice

_"What? ... But ... I"_

_"Mike I'm serious, we can hang out later if you want though"_ he looks at me for some seconds before he drops his head

_"Okay"_ he stands up and I walk him to the door

_"So ... can I see you another day?"_ He asks leavening in the doorframe

_"Yeah, let me know"_ I say pushing his hand off the doorframe and he steps back into the concrete

_"I sure will"_ I smile tiredly and I attempt to close the door but he leans in with closed eyes. I smile and lean in. Our lips are an inch away and I smirk again.

_"Goodbye"_ I pull away quickly and close the door, leaving him shocked and kind of disappointed. Oh whatever . . .

* * *

_"Oh my gosh! Finally! Friday!"_ Ashley whines as we let our tired bodies fall over the blue bench.

_"I know, I'm so whipped_" I groan and lean my head on the table. It's too hot but I can't care less; I feel like I can fall asleep anywhere, even standing next to a pole

_"What are you going to do in the afternoon?"_ She asks placing her backpack on the table and then her cheek over the brown bag.

_"Mm gon tee sleep aaaaaall daay!"_ I mumble and then I feel my hand vibrate. I quickly pull myself up and unblock my cell phone.

**- Hello beautiful -** a smile creeps out on my face and Ashley hums suspiciously.

_"Well well well. Who has you all smiley huh?"_ I roll my eyes playfully at her and push softly on her arm

_"Her name is Rosie" _I smile and start typing

_"Where did you meet her?"_ I smile as a flashback goes off in my head . . .

~ Flashback ~

_I run into the school's bathroom and go to the sinks. I feel the water run down my hands before I splash it over my face. I knew I shouldn't had come. I knew there were ninety percent of possibilities that I could find her. But still I preferred to come and help my mom with her work._

_I close the water and the image props into my head again. Her hands on that girl. Their lips touching fiercely. Her hair being gripped by that girl's hands._

_Fuck this, I'm done. I swear I'm never crying again over that asshole._

_I push myself away from the sink and spin back. I can just make up a pair of beautiful brown eyes before I close my own. Heck that hurt._

**_"Shit"_**_ I run my forehead as I try to recover my sight._

**_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry"_**_ I say in a hurry still sightless_

**_"It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going" _**_Soon the white spots turn into colored ones and I spot a beautiful brunette standing in front of me with her head on her forehead. She looks at me with curious eyes and smiles._

**_"Rosie" _**_she offers me her hand and I take it smiling back_

**_"Cordelia" _**

~ End of Flashback ~

_"So you met her in your ex's school bathroom"_ Ashley states making it clear that she thinks that's not a good idea.

_"Yeah. She's so sweet and beautiful"_ I whisper to the nowhere

_"Woah so finally someone's got the bad ass heart, huh?"_

_"Psshh. Of course not. I just think she's actually sweet. In contrast to all the stupids I've came across too"_ I shake my head emphasizing my statement

_"Yeah right"_ she rolls her eyes. She didn't believe me and I understand. She knows me too way well. I'm having this kind of new feelings for Rosie

**-Guess what? My boss gave me a free week. I have no idea, the birch must want extra shifts later -.-' but ... I was thinking that maybe we could, you know. Hang out ...-** a big smile played across my face as I search for the right words to say.

This must be a signal isn't it?. No parents, home alone, hang out invitation with my crush. Heck god.

**-I'd love to go out with you –**

**-Perfect,I'll pick you up at 5:00pm is that okay?-**

**-Yeah of course- **of course I didn't think on my answer because as I look to the top of the screen I notice it's already 3:30pm

_"Fuck! I have to go"_ I stand up and take my things from the table as I see Ashley giving me an "are you crazy?" kind of look.

_"Sorry but Rosie is picking me up in less than two hours" _

_"You smile when she texts you. You are in a hurry to get home where I assume you're going to get all pretty for her. You call her beautiful. You think she's sweet ... Yeah and you say you don't like. Seriously Cordelia, who are you trying to fool?"_ Told you, she knows me pretty well.

_"Look I don't know what it is okay? I don't know if I like her ... I just-"_ I sigh and drop myself back over the chair

_"I've never felt this way before. Not after Stephen, and even, it's not the same. With Stephen it was all ... stressful and - I don't know Ash"_ I drown my face in my hands and shake my head.

_"Hey, it's okay to feel like that shawty. It's not like you're going to know your feelings immediately with everybody, is it? Look I think this is great, you don't know what's going to happen and that's good. Don't worry about then..Worry about now. I don't want you to get hurt but I also don't want you to miss this chance"_ I smile at her and she gives me a warm smile back.

I love this girl. She always knows what to say and when to say it.

_"I promise I'll be a little but objective this time"_ I nod and she wraps me in a tight hug. After the distance that took place between me and Valerie, Ashley has helped me a lot. She's for sure a true friend.

_"Now get your ass off here and go to look sexy for your girl"_ I laugh and stand up again. I'm walking past her when I feel a hard hit on my butt. When I turn around Ashley is already running to the other side

_"Wouldn't want to make your girl wait, do we?"_ She says thundering her fingers. I stuck my tongue at her and run to the exit as fast as I can. One hour, fuck my life.

* * *

I run faster downstairs and try to pick up all that I can quickly. Damn why didn't I notice this living room is a mess when I arrived?

I stop in front of the full size mirror and fix the strands of hair that had messed up off my ponytail

I take a deep breath before my hand is grazing the doorknob. My heart speeding up as I turn it to the left.

_"Oh He-ey"_ her enthusiasm is gone as soon as she locks her eyes on my outfit

_"Hi"_ oh gosh that was so girly

**_'You're a girl, smart ass'_**

**Yeah,a tomboy girl **

**_'Oh, really? With this dress and these high heels it's obvious you're a tomboy. Let alone the black polish'_**

**Shut up **

_"Cordelia, you look gorgeous"_ I smile and notice how she makes her mind and shakes her head

_"I mean, you always do but-well-that dress and I mean it's not like I don't like your jeans but yo-you-I...mmm"_ I chuckle and slowly close the door behind me. I put a finger over her lips and smile up at her

_"Hey, I got it. Thank you, you look so beautiful too"_ she smiles back with a little heat on her cheeks.

And now I find myself in an awkward situation. Do I wait for her to hold my hand and give the lead? Do I hold her hand? I am moving my hand over but some rare force doesn't allow me to touch her. Why am I starting to sweat?

I am not aware of things and when I last expect it, I feel her hand touching mine. She pulls me out the front porch and we walk to her car. What the hell was that? . . .

* * *

_"So when I switched it, the fire alarm started to sound in the whole school and we panicked. We had to run to the bathroom and kids were already running out of their classrooms"_ I shake my head no with a small chuckle. She's been laughing since I started my story, but I'm not complaining. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

She finally finds a way to calm down and speaks

_"And did they knew who was it?" _

_"Yeah. Our prefect saw us running so she entered the bathroom. And though we were trying to hide standing over the toilets,she'd already seen us so it was stupid. She said "Cordelia,Vanessa,Ashley,Samantha. I know you're there. Come out now please'" I mock my middle school prefect's weird voice and she laughs once again _

_"So we came out. She asked who was it and of course I said I was"_

_"That's brave from you. Other girl would have stayed quiet" _

_"I know, I'm pretty awesome"_ I say playfully but I think she didn't get it. Cause as soon as I spelled those words,she quirked her eyebrow in an "are you serious" way

_"Oh no no I didn't meant to - I mean I was joking, you know that right? I -I would never say that of myself like seriously talking -I -I..." _

_"I am so stupid"_ I whisper to myself and lower my head. You're so so stupid Cordelia.

_"Hey,it's okay beautiful"_ she smiles up at me and her hand brushes the skin of my arm. My hand twists by the contact and I feel the hair of my arms rise. Damn you and the things you make me feel Rosalinda.

* * *

I leave my backpack over my chair and unplug the headphones off the cell phone. I walk outside in attempt to get some air when suddenly someone steps in my way

_"SOOOOO tell me everything!"_ Ashley says excited. I laugh.

_"Well hello Ashley. I'm fine too, thanks for asking!"_ She rolls her eyes with a smirk on her lips and I motion her to enter the classroom

_"Please Cordelia! Tell me now!"_ She whines as we go out of the classroom again and towards the stairs

_"Okay okay. Well nothing special happened. Actually I don't know if this is a good idea"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I think I like her Ashley"_

_"Pssh I already knew that"_ I roll my eyes and ask for a coke. I hang them the money and they hang me the coke

_"I'm serious Ash, I really like her and that's not good"_

_"I was being serious too Cordelia. Stop this now! You like her! This thing you want to do about your relationships was cool but this is different. Someone who is worth it arrived finally! And you can't let go of that chance!"_ I quirk my lips and look down to the first floor

_"Cordelia. Don't make a mistake, not again"_ I take a sip from my coke and look her in the eyes. Maybe she's right . . .

* * *

I turn on my computer and lean back on my chair. Damn I shouldn't have lend my cell phone to Ashley, now in bored as hell.

_"Okay guys today I want you to do a small icon for your whatever it is line. Send it on practice number thirteen when you finish"_

I open YouTube and go to the music section. I'm not in the mood for doing some shitty icon.

I am almost convincing myself that I should work when Sierra pushes my arm softly

_"What's up?"_

_"They're calling you out there"_

I look up at the door and there is Nicole. I move my head up which practically means "what's up?" And she motions me to go over there.

I sigh and stand up from my chair. Where the hell is Ashley?

_"Hey"_ I say as I lean over the wall beside the door

_"Hey, how are you_?" She tucks her hands in her jeans pockets and gets closer

_"I'm fine thank you, what about you?"_

_"Oh I'm fine_" I nod and smile faintly. I don't know what was I thinking when I dated her ... I'm not even comfortable with her presence!

_"I want to tell you something"_ I smile encouraging her to go on. Even though I'm cursing in the inside. Every time we talk I end up annoyed and I was having a good day for this.

_"I...I made a mistake Cordelia. I want to be with you. I still love you,you're everything I want. Everything I've wanted since I met you and I want you to give me a chance. Please" _I scoff and decide to keep the laugh for myself. Is she being serious? She is treating me like her seventh choice and she dares to ask me for a chance?

_"I'm sorry Nicole but I-"_

_"Don't tell me you're with someone else cause I won't believe that"_ I quirk my eyebrow and cross my arms

_"Oh no? And why wouldn't you?"_

_"Because I've been told that you still want me back and you're not that bitchy to be using someone or something"_ I shake my head no with a small chuckle. It's kind of true. A few months ago I asked her for forgiveness for breaking her heart but I realized that I just need to feel good. Not be carrying the blame pressure, I didn't want her back.

_"Oh really? Well I'm sorry but your source is so wrong cause I am dating someone and in really happy. So I'll really appreciate you to respect that"_ I know it's a lie but her attitude is so annoying that I couldn't resist but play along

_"What's her name?"_

_"Rosie"_ My Rosie ... wait what?

_"I don't know any Rosie"_

_"That's because she's not from here" _What did I just do?

_"Oh well"_ she looks down for a few second and when she finally looks up at me,she shakes her head

_"I can't believe you are lying to me when you can easily tell me you don't want me back"_ I stay silent. She is right. Why the hell did I do that? Why did I say her name? I could easily had said another name but it just blew out of my mouth so naturally.

_"Well I'm sorry you don't believe me Nicole. But it's true,I'm so happy with her. She's all I want and all I need. She knows how to treat me and I haven't felt this way since a lot time ago. She's everything I've been looking for and I don't care if you believe me or not. We are who we are and I don't have to prove you a thing. Thanks for taking me out of classroom by the way"_ I turn on my heels and am about to enter the classroom when Ashley speaks

_"Hey Cordelia! You've got a message from Rosie. I'm sorry I didn't come before but I had to go to the restroom quickly"_ I look over at Nicole to find her shocked. I narrow my eyes at her and look back at Ashley. She looks at her and then at me. Her eyes screaming what the hell was happening

_"Thanks Ashley"_ I grab my cell phone from her hand and we both enter the classroom.

_"What was that?" _Ashley whispers as we take our seats

_"She wanted to come back"_

_"And what did you say?"_ That's a good question. What did I say? All those lies, all those words that came out in a burst. All those words that came out so easily without thinking about them. All those honest lies.

**NEW MESSAGE: ROSIE**

**: I can't wait to see yout face again (:**

_"I said no" . . ._

* * *

_"At what time do you enter?"_ I ask Ashley as we step outside the building

_"At five o'clock. Cordelia, I always enter at that hour since there are no other possible shifts"_

_"Oh yeah sorry I forgot"_

_"Yeah you're so into Rosalinda that you don't pay attention to things anymore"_ I roll my eyes with a soft smile. She's kind of right but I do pay attention to things

_"I pay attention! I paid attention when Mrs. Romero said you failed the Quick Exam!_" I say pretending an angry tone. Though I'm being playful, I do worry about that exam of hers.

_"Oh it is just a Quick Exam!"_

_"Yeah Ash, but everything counts at the end"_

_"I know but—"_ her voice lowers until I can't listen her. And no, I'm not losing hearing but all my surroundings disappear as I spot the most beautiful human being carrying a dozen of blue roses

_"Rosie"_ I whisper out in a scoff

_"See? I told you! You only think about Ro—Oh God. She did come!"_

_"What!?"_

_"What? It's not like I wanted your cell phone to look up at your images. I know them of memory."_

_"You told her to come?"_

_"Kind of. She did sent you a message and I couldn't resist but look up at it and she asked for your school's address cause she wanted to see you. I told her it was me, your best friend and she told me that it was perfect" that way it could be a surprise. So I gave her the address and I deleted those messages"_ she smiles down at me and closes my opened jaw.

_"Ashley, you're the best"_ I cry out

_"Hey no no, don't cry. Go ,get her. Do the right thing Cordelia"_ She says and gives me a last hug. I breath in deeply and walk up to her

_"Hello beautiful" _she says in that magical voice of hers

_"Rosie, what are you doing here?"_ I smile up at her and she holds the roses up for me.

_"I just wanted to surprise you"_ she says and I take the roses from her hands. I look down at them for a minute and when I come back into my senses I jump to hug her tight.

_"This is so sweet Rosie, thank you so much"_ I open my eyes and spot Nicole watching the scene from behind Rosie but honestly, I can't care less.

_"You deserve this and more, gorgeous"_ she smiles and I smile back feeling a small tear starting to fall down my cheek.

_"I have to tell you something_" I caress a soft rose petal and give her all my attention

_"I know we met like two months ago but I've started to feel thins things. I don't know how to express them, really. I just know they're unique. I have never felt something like this. And I swear it's not cliche, but you are different. In a good way, and I love that. I love the feeling I get when we talk, when you tell me sweet words. I just … love everything about you. I think that what I'm trying to say is that … I love you"_ A shiver runs down my spine and something inside me pushes me forward. My arms end up around her neck and I feel goose bumps because of the distance that's between our faces.

_"I love you too. I love you so much"_ I finish before her lips crash with mine in a short soft kiss.

I don't care what can come up in the future. For the first time in two years, fear is too far away from me. I'm not giving up this chance. The chance of having the sweetest and most beautiful girl in the world beside me.

I don't care how much it can get to hurt. I don't care how many things I can lose. Love is risk and I want to risk it all for Rosie . . .

FIN.


End file.
